x_rebirthfandomcom-20200225-history
Make quick money
Make 1 Million in 20 min with this tip I have been screwing around trying to figure out the best way to make money, and I think I have found it. At least for in the beginning. I tried multiple areas, and found that "The Big Empty" is the best location. Press Enter to load up controls. Press 1 for Modes. and then select 5 - Long Range Scanner. Now you will have a white outline around your viewing area. Point towards a nice clear empty part of space, hold R for a couple seconds and release to fire out a scan wave. You will see little white circles pop up where it looks like there is nothing. Fly towards one, it is a container. Blast it open with 1 shot from the pulse gun, and out comes the goodies. Do this for about 20 or so minutes, you will get all sorts of good stuff. In one container I got 87,000 credits, 12 spaceflies and some other thing. After 20 min of this, fly to a station and dock. Go around and talk to everyone who buys stuff, and sell everything you have (Except some missiles) and you can make huge cash. I just did 20 min of this and made 1.5Million. I will be able to buy a ship soon. Enjoy Source: http://steamcommunity.com/app/2870/discussions/0/648811852518950830/ Easy money without even moving Every time you enter a zone buy all the scrap metal from every junk dealer. Craft them into Metal Alloys and sell them. It only takes a few minutes per zone. A "Metal Alloys" crafted from 1,000 units of Scrap Metal (@ 19Cr average price, ~19,000Cr cost) sells for an average of 620,000 - so massive profits even if you buy at way over average price with the delivery cost. N.B. 4.00 beta seems to reduce the inventory of Junk dealers to ~10 units (down from 100-200) reducing the viability of this exploit. Boarding: a.k.a. Pirating the Pirates and Maurauding the Maurauders # Fill your ship with 50 marines from a Recruiting Officer, and hire a 4+ star Marine Officer, this will cost you about 1,000,000Cr. You can get away with less, but it risks losses. No, I don't know where you fit these 50 guys given the whole inside of your ship only fits 7... # Zoom through a sector on the local highways and look for enemy freighters and capital ships, Titurels are very common in 3.x, there seem to be more variety in 4.x betas such as Maurauder Rahanas, Heavy Sul, Light Sul, Balor, Stryvok, but Titurels are still the most common. Freighters loaded with expensive cargo are choice pickings, but risk rep loss with the faction, which is of course not an added problem if they already hate you... # Destroy any fighter escort and all its emplacements: turrets, shields, drone bay, engines, jump tunnel device. # If your attack strength (on your ship info display) is not higher than the Boarding Resistance strength (on the target's ship info display) then you will need to shoot the hull down to reduce the resistance. But first you will need to punch through its shields and destroy any and all Capital Shield Generators, the bigger the ship the longer this will take. # Click the target and choose the Board option. # Wait...... While you wait, make sure you have a Captain and Engineer ready for your new ship so order them if necessary. Also if you didn't get all the emplacements, or if the target has an Engineer they may start repairing something, it will show anything you need to blow up as a mission objective on your HUD. # When the ship is yours, send across the personnel, along with a Defence Officer if you want, order it to join your squad, fly to a shipyard sector, then next time you're in the area recall everyone and sell it at the shipyard (note you can sell any ship to any dealer, you can sell XL's to a M or L dealer). Titurels make for great self-sufficient traders since they can defend themselves and have a big carry-anything cargo hold, they also sell for a fair bit of coin too.